


Us Against The World

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:43:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10029506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: A call goes awry, Rodimus storms out angry. Megatron goes to see what caused the outburst and ends up having to come to the defense of someone who's had a rough deal.A ficlet that has been sitting in my WIP folder for a while.





	

Rodimus stormed out the officers' office on the bridge, he didn’t look at Megatron as he passed but did manage to throw a “You have the bridge,” over his shoulder before he left.

Megatron could still hear Ultra Magnus speaking beyond the door. He knew their call had been from Optimus, and he knew from personal experience the mech could be infuriating when he chose to be. While Megatron had no desire to get involved with the business that was not his own, if it affected Rodimus so then one could argue it became ships business. With his argument secure he opened the door.

“…still Optimus that was hardly fair. He’s far from perfect but…”

“He knows what he’s done. He’s not a hatchling, and he’s been given more than enough chances to…”

“Too what?” Megatron stepped into the line of sight for the view screen. “What has he done, Prime? What has he done that would warrant you sending him from the room in such a state? Rodimus is not perfect, but he’s hardly done anything that I’m aware of to earn your ire. As for his no mongering being a hatchling let’s examine his life shall we? He took innocent blood upon his own hands. He took it upon himself by blowing up the city he loved. He went to reclaim the Matrix you would have given up, and it thanked him by saving him when I when blasted a hole in him then drew him to the darkness of space to died alone. He has born all the various and numerous indignities that have been heaped upon him, and he has come through them shining like a beacon in the darkness after the disaster we have wrought. Yet all your lot can do is tell him how he has not lived up to a code he never asked for in the first place. He is better than us both, and we are undeserving of him.” 

“You know nothing of what you speak Megatron.” That angry growl Optimus’ voice was one Megatron knew all too well.

“I make it my business to know Prime. I knew all the important rank and file of your army. I had known him before he reached out to you. And I know him now. I know what he is capable of, what he could achieve if he were but given a chance and half a supportive hand. Yet you and yours wish to tear him down, to keep him in check, to make him toe the line. You thought quest a fool’s folly when you sent me away with him, so here I am, and here I remain. You said placing me as captain would keep me visible, accountable, and so I am. And since you have deemed me, Captain, then I am responsible for the health and wellbeing of my crew, as such I must insist that you do not call Rodimus directly again. If you have anything further to say, to him, to us, it will be done as part as an officers meeting and recorded for posterity.”

“You forget your place Megatron.”

“No Prime I know my place, and for the moment it is between you and Rodimus.” Megatron crossed his arms and shifted his weight to stand hipshot a posture of nonchalance and disinterest.

“I lead the Autobots. I can recall that ship and call off your quest.” A blue fist contacted the desk hard enough to make the contents on it jump.

“No, you cannot. This ship is a privately owned vessel, and as such you have no jurisdiction over it. You should not have remanned me here in the first place. It is only because you and yours have kept Rodimus so cowed he does not know he’s allowed to tell you no. But I do. And while I will not start trouble, I will not allow you to do so either. So Prime until we have something further to report, Lost Light out.” Megatron closed the communication before turning to Ultra Magnus to give instructions about when and where to set up their monthly officers meeting that would now include a call back to Cybertron if it were at all possible. Megatron turned to leave but stopped short when he noticed someone standing in the doorway. “Rodimus?”

The smaller mech approached him with watery optics. “I heard you. I heard it all. I came back because storming off is stupid, and heard what you said.” Rodimus fell against Megatron wrapping his arms around the larger mech’s small waist. “Thank you.”

Megatron stood shocked, unmoving and unbreathing for a long moment until slowly he brought his hands up, one to cradle the flame-colored helm closer to his frame, the other stroked along the shaking mech’s spine. “You are welcome Rodimus, most welcome. After all, it is our job as co-captains’ to share the load and ease each other’s burdens is it not? Who can we count on if not each other.”

“You and me against the world sounds nice.”


End file.
